


[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑪

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: •标题其实是「AI」•双宫北，治和侑都爱着北•原创AU，反乌托邦世界观，私设如山•长度未定，不定期更新•他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我•以上ok请继续





	[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑪

就像一条细细的钢索，贯穿全身的血管。  
就像零摄氏度的冰水混合物，溶化得再多，也永远无法变成水。  
北信介是「工蜂」。  
作为「工蜂」降生，也将作为「工蜂」死去。  
但是，他遇到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
即使他体内的钢索不会消失，他们的眼中有熔化的钢水。  
即使他内体的冰块无法溶化，他们终将抵达水不会冻成冰的地方。  
即使自己说不出口也没关系，他们肯定会明白的。  
北闭上眼睛，感到泪水还在不停向外流淌。他张开双臂，搂住Atsumu和Osamu。他们好温暖，他们的吻不断落在他身上。他的心情好像回到了遇到他们的第二天，对着休眠舱的舱门，向上抬起两侧的嘴角。  
他笑了。  
他的心里全是那个奇妙的词。  
AI。  
他睁开眼睛，看到了Atsumu和Osamu的脸。他们的眉毛下垂，眼角下垂，嘴角也下垂。他伸出手指，按住他们的嘴角向上，又踮起脚尖亲了亲他们的眼角。他们的眼睛很热，湿漉漉的，不知道是沾上了泪水还是流出了泪水。  
「没关系。」  
他说。他抬高声音又说了一次。  
「没关系。」  
他对Atsumu说了一遍，对Osamu说了一遍，然后对自己说了一遍。  
「没关系。直到你们离开的最后一秒，我都会陪在你们身边。等我不在你们身边的时候，你们就能拥有外面的整个世界呀。」  
「但外面没有北前辈！」  
「我们想和北前辈一起离开。」  
他们在发抖，好像很难受，就像中了毒，受了伤。北努力思考要如何安慰他们。他没法说出他们最想听到的话，刚才他已经尝试了足够多次，也失败了足够多次。没过多久，他想到了。有一件事情一定可以让他们放松，让他们露出笑容。  
于是他解开了他们的裤子。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈？」  
Atsumu和Osamu睁大眼睛，抬起眉毛，往后跳了小半步。但他仔细地抓住他们小小的、下垂的、萎缩的物体，用手指和手掌不断触摸，让它们变成膨胀的、上扬的、挺立的样子。  
「这样做……可以把那些让你们难受的东西排出来。」  
他认真地说。  
他们在他掌心跳动着，就像凸起的血管里藏着小小的心脏。有些黏糊糊的液体溢了出来，他知道他们肯定想让自己吃掉，便主动伸出舌头去舔。  
习惯了舔的感觉之后，舌头也能感受到凹凸不平的起伏。他把舌尖轻轻探入小小的凹陷口，收回的时候拉出了长长的丝线。就像奶酪一样，他想。那种叫做「奶酪」的物体，加热后也会拉丝。  
北像舔掉奶酪丝那样舔掉了他们黏在自己嘴唇上的丝丝缕缕。舌头变灵活的好处之一，就是可以舔得很干净。舔干净，然后咽下去。他还是觉得滑过舌面的味道有点奇怪，很复杂，刺激着味蕾。  
「Atsumu」的味道和「Osamu」的味道。  
他决定这样命名。  
用手指握，用手掌蹭，用舌头舔，他忙碌了很久，可他们还是硬邦邦的。甚至越来越硬。北觉得很奇怪，便暂停动作，认真打量眼前昂扬的器官。它们硬硬的，又有弹性，湿了之后滑溜溜的，稍微没握紧就会从手里滑出去，拍在他的脸上。那两根东西打到脸颊上的时候，他听到Atsumu和Osamu轻轻喊了一声。  
「会难受吗？」  
他抬起头，望着他们说。  
他们的脸好红，滴滴答答地流着汗，汗水滴到了他脸上。他们的下面在他脸上发抖，而上半身抖得比下面还要厉害。  
「不是难受！」  
「是还不够……」  
「都是北前辈的错！让我们变得越来越贪心！」  
「这样还不够呀，北前辈。」  
他们你一言我一语地嚷道。说得很快，却有点口齿不清，仿佛牙齿和舌头在打架。  
他想吻他们颤抖的嘴唇。暂时吻不到，于是他吻了吻贴在自己脸上的东西。「Atsumu」味和「Osamu」味又流了出来，流到他的嘴唇上，黏在他的舌头上。  
「那么，怎样做能让你们满足？」  
他问。如果没有遇到他们，他绝对不会用这样的方式说出这句话。他说话的时候嘴里是他们的味道，这种感觉令他心情很好。  
「不对呀！是我们让北前辈满足！」  
Atsumu说。  
「我们和北前辈一起得到满足。」  
Osamu说。  
然后北把自己交给了他们，像他们一样全身颤抖。  
呼吸好快。心跳好快。  
就像触电，就像水流。  
眼前有电光闪动，耳边有水花跳动。  
这是七天前的自己绝对无法想象的世界，就像他无法想象金色与银色的天空和五颜六色的大海。  
最开始有点痛，有点涨，有点难受，但那些感觉融化得很快，融化在他们的手指上，融化在他们的舌头上，融化在他们昂扬的部位上。他用舌头和嘴唇努力回应着，缠住撞进口腔的物体。那个热热的、硬硬的东西，变回软软的模样之前，会激烈地吐出白色的AI。他们喜欢他吮吸他们的AI，所以他会一下一下细心地全部吸出来。  
而下面也和上面一样。  
「Atsumu」味在他的嘴里，「Osamu」味在他的内脏里。他感受着他们的味道，直到喉咙深处，直到内脏深处。  
北感到自己在融化。  
整个心灵，整个身体，被夹在Atsumu和Osamu的火热之间，软软地融化了。皮肤和肌肉就像没有凝固的水泥，轻易烙下他们手指和嘴唇的形状，久久难以平复。他们在他全身上下留下了他们的痕迹，体内和体外的摩擦愈加美妙。但在内心深处，北依然认真地思考着一个问题。  
时间正在消失，就像露天放置的一盆水，不断蒸发。水不会消失，只是换了一种存在形式，但自己能够把握的仅仅是盆中之水。哪怕是被废弃的「工蜂」，也会以另一种形式得到有效利用，可那就再也不是「北信介」这个个体。「北信介」只剩下有限的时间，就像盆中所剩无几的清水。  
所以只有一个问题。  
怎样才能更好地利用自己的时间，更好地满足他们。  
用所剩无几的清水，让他们远离口渴之忧。  
他的双臂抱紧了Atsumu，他的双腿夹紧了Osamu。他动了起来，时而放松，时而收缩，让自己更好地接纳不断膨胀的他们。舌头和舌头，下身和下身，牵出长长的丝线。仿佛有一条不可思议的管道，把他和他们连接在一起，心跳、血流、精力和热量，畅通无阻地在三个人之间奔流。只要有一个人激烈地运动，其他两个人就不会感到疲惫。  
就像AI。  
就是AI。  
他们没有再说出那个词，他们不会让他说出那个词，但他感受到了AI。  
电流不曾停息，热量也不曾消退，他和他们相互渴求。节奏加快的时候，感觉就像被Atsumu和Osamu架着飞奔。有什么不一样的东西被他们引导出来了，在自己高昂的部位激射而出。不是血管里的钢索，也不任何属于「工蜂」的感觉。他大口喘息着，不知道换了多少个前所未有的姿势，忘我地扭动身体。深处被撬开的瞬间失去了意识，可连结的灼热又让他清醒。他渐渐分不清嘴唇、舌头和唾液的感觉了，因为它们太过相似，又软、又湿、又暖。  
「Atsumu，」他说，「Osamu。」  
北发现自己的声音渐渐陌生起来。又软又暖，就像他们的吻。  
「你们……满足了吗？」  
已经做了不知道多少次，但很快还会有下一次。  
「不会满足的……」  
「直到……北前辈彻底成为我们的东西之前……」  
「在那之前……我们都不会满足……」  
越来越少的力气，越来越少的理性，连组织语言都变成一项艰难的工作。水滴滴到了他脸上，他分不清到底是汗水还是泪水。北努力撑起身体，伸手触摸Atsumu和Osamu湿漉漉的脸颊。  
「对不起……」  
他轻声说，忍耐着强烈电流带来的脱力感。话音未落，他的上面和下面就被他们堵得满满的，再也没法说话。  
盆中的水恰如流逝的时间，不断蒸发，越来越少。  
入睡的时候，他的耳边似乎还有湿濡的水声。是Atsumu的舌头，还是Osamu的舌头？带着最后一点小小的疑问，北沉沉入睡。  
醒来之后的世界会变成什么样子？  
以前，北信介从未思考过这样的问题。  
今天和昨天一样，明天也将和今天一样。明天等同于昨天，未来等同于过去。一成不变的生活，他以前适应得很好，将来也有信心把每天过得分毫不差。  
如果人生只有唯一的形态，那么再多的思考也只能是无用功。从出生，到学习，到毕业，指导者和操作手册展示给他的，这个世界展示给他的，只有一条笔直的道路，从起点就能望到终点，终点和起点一模一样。  
「工蜂」别无选择。  
除了展示元首的大屏幕，世界上只有同一种灰色。  
但是这个世界上明明有那么多种颜色。  
但是他遇到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
半睡半醒的时候，他依然在思考，思考自己醒来的时候这个世界会变成什么样子。无论这个世界变成什么样子，他都想见到Atsumu和Osamu。  
北信介睁开眼睛，见到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
Atsumu，Osamu，还有好多好多的气球。  
好多好多，好多好多。  
他本以为上一次醒来时自己看到的气球已经足够多，没想到这一次的气球堆满了整个房间。铺满地板，一直堆到天花板。气球变成了五颜六色的海洋，呼吸和起身都会碰到气球。Atsumu和Osamu在离他最近的位置，他能看到的天空一半是金色，一半是银色。  
「北前辈早安！」  
「早安。」  
「早……安。」  
北抚摸着他们温暖的脸颊，他们轮流用有点红肿的嘴唇挤压他的嘴唇。  
「我们给北前辈准备了好多好多的气球！」  
「Tsumu是白痴，吹气球的时候睡着了。」  
「你才是白痴！我吹的比你多！」  
「是呀，同样的气球，你能吹出十种不同的大小。」  
Atsumu和Osamu彼此吵闹。他们的眼睛下面有淡淡的青黑色，就像彻夜未眠那样。  
「谢谢。」  
他说，搂住他们的脖子。他从他们的体温间抬头，望向无处不在的气球。  
轻飘飘的，充满弹性的，五颜六色的。  
这样的物品从来不会出现在「工蜂」的世界里，因为它们无益且无用。「工蜂」的一切都是为了工作，除了工作什么也不需要。七天之前的北信介根本无法想象出像气球这样的东西。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈在想什么？」  
Atsumu和Osamu望着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
「我在想，是谁最先想到要制作气球，这个人又是怎样想到的。」  
「这很重要吗？」  
「嗯，对我来说很重要。」  
「我们也不知道呀，北前辈。气球就放在那边，我们直接去拿就有了。」  
「我觉得，能够制作出气球的人，应该跟你们很像吧。身上有很多种颜色，也有很多不同的想法，能够坦率地去做自己想做的事情。就像Atsumu和Osamu，你们虽然长得很像，却是不同的个体。如果有一个世界，每个人和每个人都不一样，有不一样的想法，做不一样的事情，才会诞生那么多不同的事物呀。若能生活在那样的世界，感觉一定很好吧。」  
北想起了他的室友，大耳、赤木和阿兰。他还记得他们交出的工程课作业，各自做出了一模一样的模型，拿卡尺量都分毫不差。那时的他以为这样才是唯一的正确答案，但现在他不这样想了。如果把模型涂成红色怎么样？再盖高一些呢？或者再拉长一些，弄得扁平一些。他们四个人会给出四种不同的东西，四种不同的颜色，应该也很好吧。  
他忽然有些想念他们了。一旦被分派工作，曾经住在同一间寝室的「工蜂」往往永不相见。所以想念是无用功，联系也是无用功。他在邮件里和他们说的「保持联系」，只是一种礼节性措辞，意指蜂巢时代会将「工蜂」们联系在一起，等同于「永别」。  
「听不懂！」  
Atsumu理直气壮地嚷道。  
「不太明白北前辈在说什么……」  
治低低地说。  
「只是在想一些事情，」他说，揉了揉他们的眉头，「要不要睡一下？」  
「不要！」  
「不要。」  
Atsumu和Osamu异口同声地说。  
他们也看到了盆中见底的清水。他们的嘴唇压向他脸颊时显得如此急切，就像已经吻到了液体蒸发殆尽的盆底。他们猛烈地吻了一阵，表情和话语却变得更加匆忙。  
「北前辈，我们只知道一件事情。」  
「没有『AI』的东西，全部毁掉！毁掉！」  
「我们只想要北前辈。」  
「我们只想要『AI』！」  
「不让我们得到北前辈的东西就毁掉。」  
「阻止『AI』的东西就毁掉！」  
他们认真地看着他，说。他们的表情难以言喻，他们的眼睛里有熔化的钢水。  
「我们AI北前辈。」  
「我们不是孤身一人。」  
Atsumu贴着他的右耳，Osamu贴着他的左耳，小声说。声音很轻很轻，他差一点就听不见了。  
吃早餐的时候，Atsumu和Osamu忽然变得很安静。他们望着他，目光灼灼，就像有一百双眼睛在注视他，看多久也不会厌烦。北吃完他们塞给自己的食物，他们又拿出了几块似曾相识的东西。  
「巧克力！」  
「给北前辈吃。」  
他们贴近他，温热的鼻息喷在他的脸上、脖子上和耳朵上。他们的眼睛在发光，有一百双眼睛的光芒。  
Osamu拆开巧克力的包装，把深褐色的东西叼在嘴里，嘴角浅浅地上扬。Atsumu用手捧起他的脸，轻轻捏开他的嘴。  
深褐色的固体掉进他嘴里。  
他的舌头像是被刺痛似的，一股强烈的冲动在上面蹦跳不停，和第一次吃到它时一模一样。  
但是，和那时不同的是，他不会再以为自己会死掉。  
那种深浅不一的刺激，他已经可以分别不同的味道，像是甜味还有苦味。还有香味，很好闻的香味，还有「Atsumu」味和「Osamu」味。  
心跳达到了每分钟100次，却不是因为恐惧。  
Osamu压住他的嘴唇，落下轻轻的吻。然后是Atsumu，撬开他的牙齿，缠绕他的舌头。他们轮流吻他，吻了很多很多次，有时柔缓，有时激烈。巧克力在不断交织的体温中融化，变成又苦又甜的液体流入喉咙。他不知道他们到底吻了多少次，却隐隐感觉他们会吻一百次以上。一百个又苦又甜的吻。  
「AI……」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI。」  
一百次以上的亲吻过后，他们依然在吻他，慢慢地吻，在耳边呢喃。他的心跳变成了他们重复「AI」的节奏。他也想说出这个词，但Atsumu咬住了他的嘴唇。  
「不可以呀，北前辈。」  
Osamu伸出食指，抵住上唇。  
「直到最后一秒，都不可以说出那个词。」  
「直到最后一秒，北前辈都是我们的！」  
然后他们一直在接吻。  
一直接吻。  
一直一直吻个不停。  
吻到连午餐都忘记了。  
直到Osamu饥肠辘辘的腹鸣成为吵闹的提示音，他们才从亲吻的海洋里浮出水面。  
「时间差不多了。」  
北说。说出这句话的时候，他已经可以顺畅地呼吸，却觉得每个字都像大量的水，淹没了他，让他几近窒息。  
「你们吃点东西，收拾一下，准备出发。」  
Atsumu和Osamu望着他，一言不发，目光灼灼。就像有一百双眼睛在注视他。  
一切进行得有条不紊。他们顺从得不可思议。回到灰色的世界，他怎样安排，他们就怎样做。他亲手为Atsumu和Osamu穿好防护服，又收拾好他们要带的东西，确保他们能拿得动。  
但是，还是没到时间。  
个人终端已经彻底坏掉，他也没尝试过修复。不过他在回到工厂之前看过那边显示的时间，校准了体内的生物钟。  
距离补给品运送，应该还有一个多小时。  
他们在总控室里休息。北认真回想自己有没有漏掉什么。反复检查了三次，结论是没有。Atsumu和Osamu好好地记住了他告诉他们的事情，包括应该怎样把握时机，怎样躲藏，怎样离开。  
已经……没有什么需要他做的了。  
他坐下，坐了一分钟就觉得有点不对劲。他站起来，站了三十秒就觉得有点不对劲。他走来走去，那种驱使他的不安还是没有减少。他望着Atsumu和Osamu，他们就以一百双眼睛的灼灼目光凝视他。  
胸口发酸，喉咙里被什么东西堵住了。  
是一个词。  
一个不可思议的词。  
温暖又柔软，灼热又坚硬。  
他们离他有一米的距离，如果他现在说出来，他们应该来不及阻止他。  
哪怕是一次也好，他想在他们离开前告诉他们。  
「AI。」  
舌头贴住下颚，先发出「A」的音节，然后向「I」滑动，气流不间断，掠过平缓的舌面，就像一个悠长的吻。  
他们猛地冲向他，但是已经来不及了。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，」他说，看到他们的神色为之一变，「我AI你们。」  
堵住咽喉的东西消失了，胸口也变得暖和起来。心跳达到了每分钟120次，但冲到他身边的Atsumu和Osamu冰冷得像钢铁。  
他们推倒了他，粗暴地把他推倒在地上。痛楚迅速涌起，但他们的表情冻住了他。他开始发抖，不觉得疼，只觉得冷。  
「北前辈不应该说出来的。」  
声音冻住了他的耳朵。不知道是谁踢到了他的胸口，发出近乎碎裂的声响。他被踢得仰面朝天，眼睛刚好看到总控室打开的大门。  
有人进来了。  
一群全副武装的人。  
黑色的衣服，黑色的全封闭头盔，鲜明的袖标。  
每个「工蜂」从懂事的时候就能熟练地分辨出不同的标识。北立刻意识到，这些人是特殊部门的成员。  
他迅速起身，脑子里乱糟糟的，但还是意识到自己想好的台词已经不能用了。他想要起身来者行礼问好，却发现一位身材娇小的特殊部门成员快步走出队列。  
那个人穿的鞋子很特殊，鞋跟又尖又细，仿佛是用金属制成的。然后，那个坚硬的鞋跟，狠狠地踩在他的手指上。  
毫无防备，痛彻心扉。  
「游戏结束！」  
冷冷吐出这句话的人，似乎是一位女士。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有1个小时。

「to be continued」


End file.
